sound of a soul
by AngelicDreamCatcher
Summary: soul has been her friend for years, maka has been blind to never know her own feeling to him.(rated m for later chapters)


Ch 1 the break up  
My name is Maka I'm 16  
.I go to the dwma a school for weapons and miesters. My roommate is my best friend his name is soul, he is a weapon.  
Last year he was infected by black blood, Madusa a witch created the blood to spread the madness faster. She awoke asura, but black star, tsubaki, kid, Liz, patty, soul and I took him down.  
But this is after all that when the black blood took control of both soul and I, but made life a little bit better. I won't tell you anything just yet you just have to sit tight and listen to the story and the sound of a soul.  
"soul slow down," I screamed over his motorcycle.  
"come on Maka I'm not going to fast for you tiny tits am I"he answered me back. He turned and I was actually scared I hugged him tighter."oh is someone scared" soul said teasing me.  
"soul just remember I know where you sleep" I could feel him laughing.

At the school soul and I sat next to each other, I couldn't help but smile. I glimpsed at him and my heart raced. What was this feeling, I never felt it before. Am I falling for him... No I can't be I'm not like my mama, I cant fall for my weapon and his... dark... crimson... eyes... I can't be. I saw him drop his pencil and bend down to get it. I watched his eyes move up my legs.  
"soul? What are you looking at," I asked him.  
He hit his head on his desk" um I'm just picking up my pencil," he answered.  
"ya sure..."I said to him, "that's what cool guys do," I said as I laughed.  
He sat up in his chair and leaned back and sighed.

At lunch I was talk to Liz.  
"Liz I think I'm falling for soul,"I told her.  
"but your with kid," she told me.  
I looked at kid and soul, I wasn't feeling anything for kid like I felt like with soul, but I was taken. Kid walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"hey babe," he said in my ear.  
"hey,"I answered him.  
"I'm gonna get my lunch save me a seat"  
"alright."he walked off but not where the lunch line was. I followed him but I wish I didnt. Crona my friend was in the hallway. Kid walked over to her and leaned close to her..."no he cant be" I thought as he kissed her and she kissed back.  
I heard them talking.  
"I love you crona," he said to her.  
"I love you to, but I can't deal with you not being with me full time, when are you dumping her," she asked him.  
"soon,"'he answered him.  
"how soon?"  
"after lunch how's that."  
"I like that" she said as she leaned and kissed him. I couldn't stand no more I ran off and kid saw me.  
"Maka, what's wrong?" soul said to me when I ran into him.  
"kid cheated on me.," I told him as I bursted into tears.  
"where is he," he said as he wrapped his arms around me comfortably.  
Kid ran up to apologize to me but soul stopped him before he could say anything."kid why in hells name did you do this to Maka?"  
I was shocked I could feel souls heart beat faster and faster.  
"do what," kid asked questively.  
"cheat on Maka," he said as he lowered his arms letting me go."why did you cheat on her she hasn't done anything to you,"he said as he clenched his hand into a fist.  
" because I wanted more then Maka was willing to giving me,"he answered "and crona gave it to me."  
Both soul and I were shocked. Soul took and put his hands on my shoulders,"come on Maka he doesn't see a good thing when it's standing in front of him," he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and took me away from kid.  
I looked back at kid and yelled"were over go fuck yourself."

Later at soul and my house we sat on the couch he often looked over at me but he often kept his eyes averted from me.  
"soul," I said to get his attention.  
"ya," he said in his deep voice, "you doing ok?"  
"ya I was wanting to say thank you for standing up for me."  
"no prob, I'm always looked out for you tiny tits."  
"maaaaaaakkkkkkkaaaa"  
"shit..."  
"CHOP!"I screamed as I crashed souls head with a book, he was on the floor.  
"where the hell do you get the books, do you just pull them out of thin air or something," he yelled at me.  
"that's for me to know and you not to." I said back


End file.
